Current branching unit designs for all WDM submarine communications systems use optical gratings as filters which only add or drop specific wavelengths and so do not allow wavelength or capacity reconfiguration between the trunk and the spur. In particular, it is not possible to disconnect a signal channel from the spur or increase the capacity of the spur by the addition of further channels.